How To Train Your Dragonoid 2
by nightfuryboy
Summary: None
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Nine years has passed since the passing of Hiccup. Luna is living a full and adventurous life until a mysterious dragon appeared on Lunas twenty-fifth birthday telling her that there is a possibility that she could bring her father Hiccup back to life. Luna will go on a quest, filled with mystery, danger, friendship and romance.

Release of first chapter will be unknown at this time but keep checking now and then.


	2. Chapter Zero: Dragons Tale

Chapter Zero: Dragon's Tale

A woman was running through a forest. She kept looking behind her as if she was being chased. The forest seemed to never end. The woman felt like she has been running for hours. She looked behind her again but if she hadn't turned her head forward in time, she would have fell off the edge of a cliff.

"End of the line." A male voice said from behind the woman.

The woman turned around and saw mob of villagers.

"I did nothing wrong." The woman replied.

"You fell for a dragon. That is a crime and you know the punishment River." The man said.

"I fell for creature that has more kindness and is more humane then you, Jake." The woman replied.

"You will come back to the village and pay for your crime." Jack said.

River looked up to the sky and then back at the villagers. She gave a smile to them. The villagers were confused on the woman sudden expression. Then River fell back off the cliff. The villagers were motionless. A gust of wind flew past the villagers in a blink of an eye. None of them caught what it was but they knew it was after River. So, Jack went to the edge of the cliff and peered over, trying to see if he could see anything. Suddenly, a gust of wind flew upwards past Jack, which scared him to fall flat on his butt.

When Jack and the villagers looked up, they saw River riding on the back of a dragon. A dragon that looked like it was covered in dimonds. River and her dragon flew away from the Villagers.

"You okay Sophia" River asked as she patted the side of her dragon.

The dragon nodded her head. River sighed in relief.

"Sophia, we need to go to Berk and find the person named Hiccup and the dragon Toothless." River said to her dragon.

Sophia nodded her head again and they both were off to Berk. The flight would take a several days but River felt she was left with no other option. She had heard that Berk welcome's those who like dragons and that this Hiccup person was the one who changed the entire island of Vikinkings mind about dragons.

…..…..

It's been seven days since River and Sophia have left for Berk and they have eaten the last of their food a few nights ago. River and Sophia haven't found a place to rest since they were flying over the ocean. The last time they rested was on the third day of their flight but since then, they have not rested. River looked at the sky.

"It's going to storm soon and we need to find shelter." River said to Sophia.

Sophia just nodded her head and picked up speed. They have been keeping an eye out for land but they seem to be losing hope until River looked to her left. She saw land, land that magically appeared out of nowhere. River wasn't going to waste time thinking. She patted Sophia's left side to let tell her to go left. Sophia did and with no time to waste, Sophia got there quickly. When they got close, they saw a cave that looked big enough for both of them to stay in for shelter for the night.

Sophia slowed down so that she wouldn't crash inside the cave. She circled a few times to be sure there was enough room to land, which there was tons of room. After her last circle, she hovered over the entrance of the cave and slowly lowered herself to do a gentle land. When Sophia landed, River got off and looked around and noticed there was a spot where a fire used to be set and near a corner, there was some wood.

"Someone has been here before." River said out loud.

River grabbed some wood and put it near the fire. She tore a piece of cloth off from her clothing and put it in the center of the old fire spot. River motioned Sophia to come over, which Sophia did. Sophia knew what River wanted and so she blew some fire near the end of the cloth, lighting it. River pit some small wood on and in no time the wood caught on fire since the wood was so dry. They seemed to have enough wood to last one night. River and Sophia laid near the fire together, sharing body heat.

"I wonder who stayed here?" River asked her loud.

Sophia just turned her head to one side.

"I sometimes I wish you could talk." River said as she looked at Sophia.

Sophia turned her head to the other side.

"There is away she can talk." A mysterious male voice said.

River and Sophia got up, looking around trying to find out where that voice came from but they saw no one.

"Who are you, show yourself." River demanded.

Suddenly a red dragon appeared in front of them.

"Did you just talk?" River asked the dragon.

"Yes I did." The dragon replied.

"How are you talking?" River asked.

"That doesn't matter but I can grant you your wish of your dragon being able to talk to you" The dragon said.

"Impossible. Dragons are not capable of talking." River said.

"Really, you think we are not capable?" A female voice said.

River looked around for this new voice but only saw herself, Sophia and the red dragon.

"Who else is in here with?" River asked.

"Just the three of us. Isn't that right Sophia." The red dragon said.

River looked at Sophia.

"Yes I smell no other here." Sophia said.

River fell back on her butt in shock.

"Are you alright River?" Sophia said as she went to check if she was right.

"Y..you talked." River said still in shock.

"Dragons have been talking since the beginning of our existence but humans are not capable of listening to us." The dragon said.

River put a hand on Sophia's head.

"All this time you were talking and I wasn't listening. No more I'll try hard to listen." River said as she lightly stroked Sophia's head.

Instead of words, little grunts came out of Sophia's mouth.

"What's going on? Why can't I understand you?" River asked Sophia.

"I was allowing you to listen. The only way for you to truly listen is to be one but I can help you." The red dragon said.

"Please help me. I want to hear her voice again." River said as she got up.

"I will but you must help me first." The dragon said.

River looked at Sophia and then back at the dragon.

"I'll do whatever you ask." River said.

The dragon gave a smirk and showed River a necklace.

"This necklace will allow to hear your dragon talk as long you wear it." The dragon said. River took it and put it on.

"Thank you I'll repay you for this. Just name it." River said.

"I have two things for you. First go to Berk and give a message to the dragon named Toothless." The dragon said.

"What message is that?" Sophia said.

River understood Sophia, which means the necklace works.

"Tell him that his dragon mate will return." The dragon said as he disappeared.

"Wait what was the second thing?" River asked.

There was silence. River looked at Sophia and the at the necklace.

"River what do you think he meant by that Toothless's mate will return?" Sophia asked.

"I don't know but we will have to wait till the storm passes which won't be anytime soon." River replied.

They added more wood to the fire and decided to get some sleep. They will need there rest for tomorrow. River curled up near Sophia belly and Sophia held River close to her.

"River there is something I have wanted to say to you." Sophia said.

"What is that?" River asked.

"Well from the first time I saw you, I felt like my heart was stolen and the person that stole it was you." Sophia said while blushing.

River said nothing for a few moments.

"I understand you probably don't feel the same way about me but I.." Sophia was interrupted by River kissing Sophia. Not just a peck on the cheek, this was a flow blown kiss on the lips.

When River broke the kiss, she and Sophia were blushing bright red. They have never felt this feeling before. It's like butterfly feeling. Sophia gave River another kiss on the lips but this time they did a five minute make out but it felt like an hour. When they both broke the kiss, they stared into each other's eyes. Sophia laid River on her back, starring at her new lover.

….

Moring rose, sun light shining into the cave. There was enough light to hit River and Sophia. They both woke up and yawned.

"Morning River, did you sleep well last night?" Sophia asked.

"Yes best night I have in my whole life and might I saw, you were very talented with your tongue last night." River said.

Sophia blushed knowing she was happy to please her lover. River got up and got dressed. She looked at the cave entrance and noticed that it wasn't raining anymore. That means she and Sophia could head to Berk without any worries.

"River, do you think Toothless and I are not the last of our kinds. That dragon mentioned that Tothless's mate would return which means there is a female night fury. Right?" Sophia asked.

"I know you're not the last of your kind and we will find another. Maybe Hiccup and Toothless can help." River said as she looked at Sophia.

So both of them left the cave, continuing their journey to Berk.

"River can we always be mates?" Sophia asked.

"Yes, now and forever." River replied.

"For better or worse." Sophia said right after River.

"Yes. I will never leave you nor let anything bad happen to you Sophia." River said as she gave a kiss on Sophia's head.

"Even in death?" Sophia asked.

"Yes my scaly lover. Even in death. I would fight a thousand of my kind to be with you." River said with lust.

"Well I must love you more then." Sophia replied.

"How is that?" River asked.

"I would fight all the dragons to be with you." Sophia said.

River let out a small tear but when she paid attention, she noticed that Berk was in eye sight.

"Sophia look, Berk. We are here." River said.

"Then let's not dilly dally then." Sophia said before she picked up speed.

They were above Berk in no time and they noticed a spot that looked like a landing area for dragons. Sophia landed without any problems and as they landed, they were greeted by none other than Stoick.

"Welome to Berk. I am Stoick" Stoick said.

River got off of Sophia and walked up to Stoick.

"Thank you Chief Stoick." River said as bowed before him.

"Call me Stoick and no need to bow." Stoick said.

"But you're Stoick the vast. A mighty fighter. The chief of Berk." River said.

Stoick laughed.

"Yes I am Stoick the vast and a mighty fighter but I am not the chief of Berk." He said.

"If you're not chief then who is?" River asked.

"That would be Luna. Daughter of Toothless and Hiccup." Stoick said with a bit of sadness.

"Well lead the way Stoick." River said.

Stoick lead the way. River was wondering why Stoick was sad when he mentioned Hiccup and how is this Luna a daughter of a dragon and a human. This request mission had more to it than just a message.

"River, I sensed sadness in that man. Like he lost someone sadness." Sophia said.

"I noticed that to Sophia but let's not asked why but see. I noticed Stoicks wife wasn't with him. Maybe he and Hiccup lost her recently." River replied.

Sophia didn't think that was the case for the sadness felt like a different loss of sadness.

"What do you think he meant by Luna being the daughter of Toothless and Hiccup?" Sophia asked.

"Maybe Hiccup and Toothless found a baby night fury and took care of it together." River said.

"We are here at Chief Luna and Toothless's house." Stoick said.

River and Sophia looked at the house and it was decent looking.

Stoick faced the house.

"Dragon come out and fight me." Stoick yelled.

The front door opened. It looked pitch black in there. A pair of red eyes suddenly appeared and then disappeared. A claw appeared on the side of the door then a leg. What came out next shocked River and Sophia. A female human that looked like a dragon.

"Your terror ends here dragonoid." Stoick said.

"I just began my terror Stoick the cowered." The dragonoid said.

Then the dragonoid and Stoick charged each other. The dragonoid pounced at Stoick. Stoick was able to grab the dragonoid in his arms and what happened next made River and Sophia confused. Stoick was twirling the dragonoid. He and the dragonoid were laughing. When Stoick put the dragonoid down, they hugged each other.

"So good to see you uncle Stoick." The dragonoid said.

"It's good to see you to Chief Luna." Stoiock replied.

River and Sophia were standing there in shock wondering what in the name of holy dragon just happened. Then Luna happened to notice that Stoick had brought guests. Luna broke the hug and went to River and Sophia.

"Hello my name is Chief Luna but you can call me Luna and you two are?" Luna asked.

"I'm River and this here is Sophia." River said before she bowed.

"You don't have to bow I'm just a regular dragonoid." Luna said.

River and Sophia were still kind of in shock. They never had seen a human that had dragon features before.

"Where is Toothless?" Stoick asked.

"Where else would he be uncle." Luna replied.

"Oh there, when will he be back?" Stoick asked.

"Dad said before the sun sets. Why?" Luna asked.

"These two have a message for Toothless." Stoick replied as he pointed to River and Sophia.

"Well then since my father won't be back for a while, please come in my home and wait for him." Luna replied.

"That's very kind of you." River said.

"No problem and Sophia can come in to. We have room for three big dragons to fit." Luna replied.

So Luna, Stoick, River and Sophia went into Luna's house.

They all sat at the table and chatted about how Berk has changed and chatted about how River and Sophia met. With all the chatting, the sun setting came in no time. The door to the house opened and who was standing there was none other then the handsome black night fury Toothless.

"Welcome home dad. We have guests." Luna said.

Toothless walked in and closed the door with his tale.

"Welcome to Berk. I am Toothless." Toothless said.

River and Sophia looked at each other and back at Toothless. They heard stories of Toothless and Hiccup but never thought they would get the chance to meet.

"Hello I am River and this is Sophia. We came a long way to meet you." River said.

Toothless sat down and just looked at the two guests.

"Dad it's rude to stare at our guests." Luna said.

"Why are you really here?" Toothless asked.

Stoick and Luna were surprised at Toothless's behavior.

"We have a message to give you. We were asked by a red dragon." River said.

"Your mate will return." River said.

Everyone had a worried look on their face.

"What's wrong isn't this good news?" River asked.

"My father's lover is dead. He died long ago." Luna said in a sad voice.

River and Luna thought they heard wrong. They thought they heard Luna say he died. Maybe they were mistaken.

"You are not mistaken for what Luna said. She did say he died. Toothless's mate was a male human and just any regular human. My son Hiccup." Stoick said.

"River this sounds like a crazy talk. We should leave." Sophia said.

"It's not crazy talk." Luna said in bit of angry tone.

"Wait you can understand me?" Sophia asked.

"We all can." Stoick replied.

"How?" Sophia asked.

"It's best we explain from the very beginning." Toothless said.

"But we just had a message to deliver, that's all." River replied.

"Somehow I doubt that. Yes you may have been asked to deliver a message but its from someone from mine and Hiccup's past." Toothless said.

"River lets leave. We did what we were asked." Sophia said.

River and Sophia got up.

"That necklace is what allows you to hear Sophia talk doesn't it?" Toothless said.

"How did you know that?" River asked.

"Like my father said, best to explain from the beginning." Luna replied.

"Beginning of what?" Sophia asked.

"The beginning of how Luna was created and the beginning of new hope." Stoick said.

River and Sophia sat back down.

"This is a story we don't talk about too often but this is a dragon's tale." Toothless said.


End file.
